Love then Die
by Dark moon ASSHOLE
Summary: Ron tries to hit Hermione. Hermione goes to Harry a few people die, HHr
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Harry was sitting at the kitchen table in the Dursley's house. He was feeling miserable. He had gotten no letters from Ron and Hermione all they had sent him was a toothbrush. Aunt Petunia broke into Harry's thoughts, "Harry we are going out. by we I mean me your uncle and Dudley." "Ok that's fine ill just stay in my room pretending I'm not here," "oh no Harry remember what those people said after your fifth year at that school, they said we had to be nice so we are going to let you watch t.v. and there is food in the fridge goodbye." After the Dursley's left Harry got up took a piece of cake and a coke out of the fridge and went to the t.v, an owl came through the window and sat on Harry's lap. Harry took the letter and opened it, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How has your summer been? There will be a new student coming to school year in your sixth year and I hope that you will make her feel at home. Her name is Jessica Small, I think you two will get along quite well. I know the reason why Ron and Hermione aren't writing to you, they seem to be very interested in each other and have completely forgotten about you. See you in September.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry turned around the parchment very happy that someone finally wrote to him he wrote on the back of the parchment:  
Yes Professor I will do my best to make the new student welcome if she's in Gryffindor. Is that really why they haven't written to me?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry put the letter back on the owl's leg and it flew out of the window. He went up to his room and sat in the darkness. Harry was in agony Sirius had died last year but he tried not to notice because it made him cry, but now this Hermione and Ron weren't writing too him because the were going out with each other! Harry lay down on his bed and began to cry silent tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh Ron I love you," "I love you too Her- what the fuck." An owl came swooping down. "hey its hedgwig," Ron took the letter and read it then said to Hermione, " Hermione Harry knows we're going out. well now we don't have to tell him." "Ron don't you see Harry is going to be crushed we both know he loves me, and Sirius died." Ron and Hermione just let there guilt fly away as Ron put his finger inside Hermione and Hermione started licking and sucking Ron's erection. Ron caressed Hermione's breasts. Ron thrust hard into Hermione, "oh Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron." The next morning Ron and Hermione woke up and walked into the Weasley's kitchen they ate breakfast quietly. "Hermione lets go for a walk" said Ron, "ok," Ron and Hermione walked around the pond for a bit then they went to walk over to were the Weasley's always practiced quidditch. They found Harry flying around on his firebolt with nothing but his boxers and his baggy jeans on (the Dursley's treat him well now) Hermione let out a loud "WOW." From five years of quidditch nearly six years Harry had picked up a six pack stomach broad shoulder and some nice biceps. Ron yelled, "HERMIONE IM SUSSPOSED TO BE YOUR BOYFREIND," Hermione covered her mouth with her hand at what she had said. Harry was so high in the air he couldn't hear them he didn't even know he was there. Before Ron could yell anymore Harry touched to the ground and jumped of off his broom, Harry caught Ron's hand witch was about to hit Hermione's face. Harry yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RON YOU CAN'T HIT HERMIONE!" Hermione started whimpering, Ron pulled his hand from Harry's grip and tried to hit Hermione again but Harry punched him in the face. Then Fred, George and Ginny ran outside holding there wands up, Ron ran for it as hexes from the twins wands only hit the ground behind Ron. Only the twins cast spells because they were the only ones old enough. Hermione cried and Harry put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione said, "Harry I don't feel safe her anymore," "it's Ok Hermione. I have an idea since we're going into the sixth year I was thinking that after this year I'm going to move out of the Dursley's residence. So you can come with me and help me find a house, sound good?" "Ya Ok, how are we going to get around?" "Oh I have a car," "cool." Harry led Hermione to his car Hermione gasped Harry's car was a silver Lamborghini. They rode in silence for a while then Hermione said, "Harry do you know where we are going?" "No not really," "ok. oh I have an idea there's this big affordable house in my neighborhood. They went to Hermione's neighborhood. Hermione led Harry into the house; they looked around a bit when they were finished looking Harry said, " it's perfect ill take it." When they were on there way to Hermione's house Hermione said, " Harry, how will you afford furniture and things like that." I have a job a well paying job actually, and the best part is I still make money when we are at Hogwarts." 


	2. I love you

Chapter 1  
  
Harry was sitting at the kitchen table in the Dursley's house. He was feeling miserable. He had gotten no letters from Ron and Hermione all they had sent him was a toothbrush. Aunt Petunia broke into Harry's thoughts, "Harry we are going out. by we I mean me your uncle and Dudley." "Ok that's fine ill just stay in my room pretending I'm not here," "oh no Harry remember what those people said after your fifth year at that school, they said we had to be nice so we are going to let you watch t.v. and there is food in the fridge goodbye." After the Dursley's left Harry got up took a piece of cake and a coke out of the fridge and went to the t.v, an owl came through the window and sat on Harry's lap. Harry took the letter and opened it, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How has your summer been? There will be a new student coming to school year in your sixth year and I hope that you will make her feel at home. Her name is Jessica Small, I think you two will get along quite well. I know the reason why Ron and Hermione aren't writing to you, they seem to be very interested in each other and have completely forgotten about you. See you in September.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry turned around the parchment very happy that someone finally wrote to him he wrote on the back of the parchment:  
Yes Professor I will do my best to make the new student welcome if she's in Gryffindor. Is that really why they haven't written to me?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry put the letter back on the owl's leg and it flew out of the window. He went up to his room and sat in the darkness. Harry was in agony Sirius had died last year but he tried not to notice because it made him cry, but now this Hermione and Ron weren't writing too him because the were going out with each other! Harry lay down on his bed and began to cry silent tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh Ron I love you," "I love you too Her- what the fuck." An owl came swooping down. "hey its hedgwig," Ron took the letter and read it then said to Hermione, " Hermione Harry knows we're going out. well now we don't have to tell him." "Ron don't you see Harry is going to be crushed we both know he loves me, and Sirius died." Ron and Hermione just let there guilt fly away as Ron put his finger inside Hermione and Hermione started licking and sucking Ron's erection. Ron caressed Hermione's breasts. Ron thrust hard into Hermione, "oh Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron." The next morning Ron and Hermione woke up and walked into the Weasley's kitchen they ate breakfast quietly. "Hermione lets go for a walk" said Ron, "ok," Ron and Hermione walked around the pond for a bit then they went to walk over to were the Weasley's always practiced quidditch. They found Harry flying around on his firebolt with nothing but his boxers and his baggy jeans on (the Dursley's treat him well now) Hermione let out a loud "WOW." From five years of quidditch nearly six years Harry had picked up a six pack stomach broad shoulder and some nice biceps. Ron yelled, "HERMIONE IM SUSSPOSED TO BE YOUR BOYFREIND," Hermione covered her mouth with her hand at what she had said. Harry was so high in the air he couldn't hear them he didn't even know he was there. Before Ron could yell anymore Harry touched to the ground and jumped of off his broom, Harry caught Ron's hand witch was about to hit Hermione's face. Harry yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RON YOU CAN'T HIT HERMIONE!" Hermione started whimpering, Ron pulled his hand from Harry's grip and tried to hit Hermione again but Harry punched him in the face. Then Fred, George and Ginny ran outside holding there wands up, Ron ran for it as hexes from the twins wands only hit the ground behind Ron. Only the twins cast spells because they were the only ones old enough. Hermione cried and Harry put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione said, "Harry I don't feel safe her anymore," "it's Ok Hermione. I have an idea since we're going into the sixth year I was thinking that after this year I'm going to move out of the Dursley's residence. So you can come with me and help me find a house, sound good?" "Ya Ok, how are we going to get around?" "Oh I have a car," "cool." Harry led Hermione to his car Hermione gasped Harry's car was a silver Lamborghini. They rode in silence for a while then Hermione said, "Harry do you know where we are going?" "No not really," "ok. oh I have an idea there's this big affordable house in my neighborhood. They went to Hermione's neighborhood. Hermione led Harry into the house; they looked around a bit when they were finished looking Harry said, " it's perfect ill take it." When they were on there way to Hermione's house Hermione said, " Harry, how will you afford furniture and things like that." I have a job a well paying job actually, and the best part is I still make money when we are at Hogwarts." 


End file.
